


The Art of Communication

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus straightens out Ron's perception of his and Harry's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/gifts).



> Written for Ladybahiya for the lovely iconage. *smoochies* Thanks again, darling! Special thanks to the ladies in slash chat too, for the once over. *snuggles and gropes*

** The Art of Communication  **

Harry rounded the corner, mouth pulled into a frown as he walked down the corridor. Ron hurried after Harry, Hermione following closely behind them both.

"I meant it, Harry. Just once, you ought to stand up to the greasy git and let him have it. He still speaks to you as if you were a student and not a professor in your own right." Ron paused and made a face. "He's… your _lover_ , isn't he?"

"Ron, shut it, all right. Now is not the time I want to be discussing this subject." Harry sighed and pushed open the door to the Great Hall. 

The noise of the assembled students eating breakfast, chatting about classes and homework, and the clink of dishes assaulted them. Harry walked inside and hissed at Ron as they made their way to the table. "I appreciate the fact that you've tried to accept that I'm with Severus..."

Ron shuddered. "Don't remind me. I've not had breakfast yet and don't need the mental image of my best friend gagging for it from Snape."

"Ron!"

Harry held up a hand. "Hermione, don't." He glared at Ron, covertly running a hand along the back of Snape's chair as they passed. He gently tugged Snape's hair, twirling the dark strands around his fingers for a moment and then took his seat.

Loading up his plate with eggs, Harry leaned over toward Ron and hissed. "Not that it is any of your business, but Severus and I have a …unique relationship."

Ron snorted while he filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. "You could say that again. Spare me the details."

"Ron!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He had just about had enough of this discussion as it had happened on a daily basis since Ron had over heard a conversation between him and Severus a few days prior. "I wasn't going to divulge any, as I said since it's none of your business—"

"Too right! There's people trying to eat and they don't want to hear about you begging Snape to fuck you!"

The Great Hall went silent, and the students stared up at the Head Table. The professors had turned toward Ron, mouths open in shock.

Harry felt his face heating up with embarrassment, knew his cheeks were red as he sat in his chair, and wondered just exactly what Severus was thinking. He hated it when their private business was aired.

Harry heard Severus clear his throat, felt the vibrations from the chair scooting back from the table and closed his eyes, groaning softly. Ron was so going to die for this humiliation. He imagined all the ways he could inflict torturous revenge on his former best friend… once Severus was finished with him.

Opening his eyes as he felt fingers graze along his shoulder, Harry looked up and saw Severus glaring down at him. He swallowed hard, and then realized that the look wasn't actually aimed at him, nor was it one of anger. He catalogued this look as Amused Sneer #45©.

Harry tried not to laugh as Severus growled and Ron turned pale. He squirmed in his seat, his prick hardening as Severus's fingers dug into his shoulders, and then The Voice© rolled over him, loud and clear in the Great Hall.

"Potter!" Severus growled.

Harry grinned at Ron and then looked up at Severus. "Yes?" he purred.

Harry watched Severus's mouth as he spoke, and his arousal ratcheted up another notch. He noticed that even though Severus never looked at him, Severus's fingers stroked his shoulder the entire time.

"Eight tonight in my chambers. Your cock, my arse… as always."

Ron sucked in a breath, and Harry finally had to chuckle. "Oh, yes, of course, Severus."

Severus's fingers pinched his skin, and Harry bowed his head, laughing softly and knowing he was going to pay for his part in making this last longer than necessary.

"Do not be late."

Severus turned and walked away, his robes swirling out and around his feet as he exited the Great Hall.

"Well…" Hermione murmured and cleared her throat, forking up a bit of eggs. "I guess that means we won't expect the two of you for the staff meeting after dinner." She turned and smiled at Harry. "Have fun."

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Unique Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735451) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo)




End file.
